


I Noticed

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Thor, Bruce is a little shit, Coming Out, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character Bruce, Romance, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to court Bruce, and apparently Bruce already knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaS/gifts).



> Requested by LisaS with prompt #4 from this post on my Tumblr:  
> http://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com/post/137794470205/prompts
> 
> Prompt #4:  
> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice.”  
> They requested: Avengers. Bruce Banner/Thor
> 
> Picture that goes along with:  
> https://49.media.tumblr.com/62422ada7de6bb780af25a780f97889c/tumblr_o1lgpf6YY31ue4pmro1_250.gif

The feeling of horses stomping on his chest. His heart, uncharacteristically, pounding in his chest. He feels as if it will burst out and onto the hardwood floors just outside of the Avengers Tower laboratory.

Sweat collecting on his brow and in the creases of his hands. He hoped he didn’t sweat through his pedestrian clothes. He never imagined someone could make him feel this way.

With a deep, shaky breath Thor walked into the laboratory. He returned the nod Tony gave him and continued to walk deeper into the lab. 

“Hello Bruce.” Thor greeted the scientist, getting a similar response. “I wish to tell you something.” He said with a nervous chuckle, reluctantly looking in Bruce’s direction.

“Go on” Bruce replied without looking up from his work.

“Alright… Bruce, I-I would like to court you. Take you on a date, as Midgardians call it.” Thor looked at Bruce’s face, he was now looking up from his work and at the Asgardian. Bruce’s face was unreadable; it unnerved Thor.

“I know.” Bruce said simply and continued his work. Thor gaped at him.

“You know?”

“Yes.” Bruce hummed “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice.” Bruce smirked as he looked up at Thor once again.

“You noticed?” Thor said shyly, bashful now.

“I noticed.” Bruce walked around his work table and in front of Thor. “And I would like to go on that date you were talking about.” With that Bruce stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Thor’s cheek.

Red stained Thor’s cheeks as he walked out of the lab. He walked to the training room, hoping to work off some of the nervous energy that had built up within him. 

Steve saw him walk in and called out to him “How’d it go?”

“Better than expected…” Was all Thor could say to describe what had happened, moments ago, in the Avengers Tower lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you to LisaS for being the first person to give me a prompt. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this Thunderscience Fuff! 
> 
> Got any prompts? Feel free to comment them below or message me on tumblr (Link Above)


End file.
